


Let Me Help You

by EvilPrincessKeri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPrincessKeri/pseuds/EvilPrincessKeri
Summary: A little bit of married couple fluff...





	Let Me Help You

Dean felt himself becoming Murtaugh; he was getting too old for this shit. Being thrown, bodily across the room by the variety of telekinetic beings he had to deal with on the regular - everything from ghosts and witches to angels and demons seemed to have the ability to just flick a wrist and send him flying into a wall. He was going to turn 40 this year - F O U R T Y - and after a lifetime of getting his ass kicked, he ached.

Things just … hurt… when he woke up. His knees creaked so loud he was sure it was audible, his back was always stiff in the morning, and today he woke up and his shoulder felt like it had been dislocated yesterday. And it hadn’t. He just freakin slept wrong. And he was cranky about it.

He didn’t bother to get dressed, just shrugged on the grey robe over his boxers and slipped his feet into a pair of slippers to shuffle down the hall to the showers. He paused on his way, and inhaled the scent of strong black coffee from the kitchens. He glowered down the hall for a moment before he shuffled into the kitchen to grab a mug.

Cas sat at the table with a newspaper and a stack of books. There was toast. There were eggs. There was bacon. Dean stood in the doorway and glared at Cas who appeared oblivious. He grabbed a mug off the shelf and filled his cup and piled food on a plate. “Did you cook?” Dean asked suspiciously

Cas peered over the top of the newspaper and intoned in his usual deadpan “Sam did. Then he went for a run.”

Dean took a second helping of eggs and dropped into a chair across from Cas. He was too grumpy to even bother with conversation so he just dug into the food. When the caffeine finally hit his system and the cloud of sleep-grump started to clear he looked up and noticed that Cas had put aside his newspaper and was simply watching him eat.

“Dude.” Dean said simply.

Cas leaned forward in his chair; his expression earnest and his eyes laser focused on Dean’s own. After all these years it still stopped his heart for half a second when Cas focused his whole attention on him like that; like there was no one else in the whole world. “Are you well?”

Dean scowled at Cas. “Am I… what?”

“You have been unreasonably grumpy this past week. Even for you.” Cas said with sincere concern. “I am… concerned.”

Dean huffed and dropped his fork. Scooping up his coffee he stood, groaned audibly due to the pain in his shoulder and headed back down the hall to the shower. He shut and locked the door in hopes that Cas would take a hint and stripped out of his clothes.

Just as he was stepping into the shower he heard the telltale flutter of wings. He growled in frustration. They had done this dance before, on the many occasions he tried to hide the effects of injuries. One of the drawbacks of being married to an angel was that you couldn’t just slam a door and storm out. “I’m fine. I just slept wrong.”

Cas stood at the far end of the tub, his head tilted quizzically to the side. “I wasn’t aware there was a wrong way to do that.”

“Can we not, Cas? My shoulder is sore. I slept ON it wrong, and explaining it to you is not helping.” He yanked the curtain shut and winced in pain.

Steaming hot water poured down over his neck and shoulders and the room was quiet. Dean hadn’t heard Cas leave, but, perhaps he had. There was a part of him that was disappointed; though he wasn’t up for raucous shower sex the world was always a little better when Cas was in the room. He figured he should soap up, but the scalding water felt nice on his shoulder and back.

The curtain slid back quietly and Dean felt Cas’ arms slide around his waist. Cas dropped his forehead gently to rest between Dean’s shoulder blades and said in overly serious tones “I am concerned.”

Dean turned around to cup Cas’ face in his hands. He pressed a short kiss to Cas’ lips in apology. He knew he had been sharp before, but, this was a little much. “I’m fine. I’m just…’ he sighed deeply. “... old.”

Cas’ brows drew together in confusion “You’re barely… “ he started

Dean cut him off with another kiss, before dropping his forehead to rest on Cas’. “I *feel* old, Cas. My shoulder hurts, my back aches, I have scar tissue and old injuries and…”

“Let me help.” Cas said simply.

“There’s nothing to heal, Cas. I’m not injured, I’m just… sore.”

Dean felt Cas’s deft hand slide up his back and down again, and then again with slightly more pressure. His hands moved around his waist and up over his chest to his shoulders and neck, where his strong fingers dug gently into the triangular muscle connecting his shoulder to his neck, and Dean groaned in pleasure. As Castiel’s fingers continued to gently knead the muscle Dean felt his knees go a little weak and he clutched at Cas’ waist. Cas leaned close and whispered in his ear “Let me help.”

Dean could only mummer assent “Mmmm, yeah… ok.”

Castiel dropped a feather light kiss on the curve of Dean’s neck before his hands dropped back to his side. “Finish your shower. I’ll wait in your room.”

Dean choked on a hoarse little laugh. Sometimes Cas was oblivious to the double entendre in his words, but Dean felt sure that one was on purpose. Dean tried to grab hold of his angel, but, he was a little slippery. He snorted at his own pun and grabbed up the bar of soap.

After a short shower, Dean padded down the hall wearing his towel and carrying the robe and boxers he’d started in. On his way back to the room he heard Sam open the bunker door and come back in from his morning run. He felt better, less cranky, less sore and was looking forward to finding Cas waiting for him in his room so he ignored his brother’s entrance and slipped down the hall a little faster.

When he stepped into his room he tossed his clothes into the hamper in the corner and the towel along with it. Cas sat at the foot of his bed, disappointingly fully clothed. Dean scoffed, “Man, come on.”

“I do not need to be naked in order to help you, Dean.”

Dean smirked, and swaggered toward the bed. “Well, I guess that’s true.”

Castiel raked his blue eyes over Dean from head to toe as he stood up to meet him at the foot of the bed. Dean felt the surge of pride in seeing how hungry those eyes looked as they took him in. They kissed, passionately at first - it always seemed like they had lost time to make up for, but to Dean’s continuing frustration Castiel pulled away. “This isn’t what I meant, Dean.”

“No?” Dean brushed his fingertips along Cas’ jaw and into the little curls of hair behind his ear. “It would help, though.”

“Only temporarily Dean. The oxytocin and dopamine produced in lovemaking would help to relax your muscles for a time, but when they fade so, too, would the relief. Please. Lay down and let me help you in another way.”

Dean flopped onto the bed, stretching out on his back with his head pillowed on his hands. Cas was laying the double entendre on pretty thick today, but it was kind of cute so what the hell. He waggled his eyebrows. “Okay, Cas. Help me out in ‘another way’ then.”

Now Cas was annoyed, “Roll over, Dean.”

Dean had to bite down on a laugh as he rolled over. “I’m not going to need a pillow to… “ he gasped at the sudden sensation of cold and liquid in the middle of his back. “What the hell, Cas!?” He started to roll back over but Castiel’s hands firmly held his shoulders in place.

“That was… my mistake. I should have put the lotion into my hands to warm it, I will do that in the future.”

Using the ball of one hand Cas smoothed the lotion up along the muscle that sat parallel to Dean’s spine while the other pushed down along the same muscle towards his buttocks. Dean gasped at the sensation of that muscle being stretched. “Too much pressure?” Cas asked quietly?

Dean nodded. “Yeah, man. Slow down a little.”

Cas continued to work the knots out of the muscles in Dean’s low and mid back, concentrating on each muscle group until they began to slacken. He worked slowly up to Dean’s shoulders, finding knots from use and stress there. As he finished working on each group there he dropped soft kisses on the now warm, red skin. Castiel’s strong, capable hands, moved up to the shoulder joint that was giving Dean so much trouble and he worked on the muscles surrounding it, pulled the outer ones down to stretch them over the bicep and down further, all the way down to the palm of his hand, rubbing soft little circles right in the center of his hand.

Dean made soft murmurs of pleasure throughout the process, at first erotic and then simple enjoyment. By the time Castiel had gotten through the process with his left hand, Dean was snoring. Cas settled on the bed stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. Even at the worst of times Dean looked so peaceful in sleep, and Castiel loved to see his face without the lines of worry and stress etched into it.

After a time he got up and went back into the kitchen, where he picked up the paper again.

Sam came bounding back in, freshly showered after his run. “Is Dean still asleep?”

Castiel smiled to himself, behind the paper, “Yes. Dean is sleeping.”


End file.
